eomma saranghae
by kim yuree
Summary: kim taeoh menjadi korban keegoisan dan kebohongam orang tuanya! kim jongin yang melarang anaknya bertemu kyungsoo dan kyungsoo yang tidak menganggap keberadaan anaknya.
1. chapter 1

**Eomma saranghae!**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Eomma saranghae

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : M

Cast: Kaisoo – Hunhan

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

Jo insung (Aktor)

Taemin (shinee)

Irene (red velvet)

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita

 **Chap 1**

didalam sebuah apartemen yang terbilang mewah dan cukup terbilang elegan dengan aksen wana putih golden itu terjadi sedikit keributan ditengah rumah antara ayah dan anak, entalah apa yang mereka ributkan sehingga membuat sianak merengek dan terus menangis dengan keras.

"APPA BILANG BERHENTI MENANGIS KIM TAEOH" Bentak jongin pada anaknya

"HIKS APPA JAHAT. APPA TIDAK CAYANG TAEOH" Teriak bocah berumur 5tahunan itu pada ayahnya sambil berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan cukup keras.

Tak lama datang seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang memakai pakaian casual yang membuatnya terlihat cantik dan memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya.

"waegeure? kau membuatnya marah lagi padamu" ucap wanita itu dengan malas pada dongsaengnya yang menyebalkan.

Yang ditanya malah diam saja dan berlalu kesal pada noonanya. Mengabaikan wanita itu yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

"yak! Aish kim jongin dengarkan aku pabbo".

Setelah selesai mamaki dongsaengnya yang tak tau diri itu baekhyun noonanya pergi menemui keponakan tersayangnya untuk menenangkannya.

Tok tok tok..

"taeoh boleh imo masuk?" Tanya baekhyun pada keponakannya yang berada di dalam. Bekhyun bisa saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu tapi ia tidak mau mencari gegara hingga membuat keponakannya sebal.

Krieet.. tak lama pintu beraksen dengan tulisan hangul taeoh pun dibuka oleh si pemiiknya.

"wae kenapa keponakan imo menangis hmm?" Tanya baekhyun lembut sambil mengelus sayang kepala keponakannya.

"hiks appa jahat imo" ucap taeoh seakan mengadu

"memangnya taeoh ingin apa? Sehingga membuat appa kesal"

"taeoh ingin beltemu eomma" ucap taeoh dengan sesenggukan yang membuat baekhyun merasa iba.

"ah lebih baik kita kerumah ziyu otte?" tawar baekhyun pada taeoh agar melupakan niatnya bertemu dengan ibunya.

Bekhyun punya alasan kenapa ia tidak ingin mempertemukan taeoh dengan ibunya kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti keponakannya bila ia mempertemukannya. Jongin bahkan melarang keras pada anaknya untuk bertemu kyungsoo.

Ne jongin dan kyungsoo memang sudah bercerai 2 tahun yang lalu saat umur taeoh berusia 3tahun. Dulu dia sangat dekat dengan ibunya dibanding ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja dirumah sakit sebagai dokter ahli bedah. sehingga saat perpisahan itu terjadi taeoh menangis dengan keras karena ingin ikut membuatnya sampai sakit demam selama 1minggu .Tapi hak asuh jatuh ketangan kim jongIn membuat jongin melarang anaknya untuk bertemu ibunya kyungsoo.

"aniya imo taeoh ingin eomma" ucap taeoh dengan mata memerahnya

"dengarkan imo saat taeoh besar taeoh mengerti kenapa imo dan appa melarang taeoh bertemu eomma. Arraseo?"

"jebal imo. Taeoh ingin eomma hiks hiks" baekhyun benar benar tidak tega melihat keponakannya yang terus merengek ingin bertemu ibunya hingga akhirnya bakhyun mengajak taeoh keluar alih alih bertemu ibunya.

"kajja" ucap baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada keponakannya

"eoddiga imo? Apa kita mau beltemu eomma?" Tanya taeoh sambil mengusa air matanya dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan berharap.

"ne kajja kita bertemu eomma" ucap baekhyun tersenyum

"jongmal imo?" Tanya teoh senang dengan pipi merah bekas menangis

Baekhyun membawa taeoh pergi bersamanya dengan mobil miliknya. Baekhyun mampir sebentar ke kedai ice cream untuk membelikan keponakannya.

Lama mereka diperjalanan sampailah mereka di sebuah mansion megah dengan beberapa boadigar yang berjaga disetiap sisi pintu mansion itu.

Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan tanpa berniat untuk masuk kedalam. Taeoh yang melihat bibinya hanya diam menyerengit aneh ia memutuskan bertanya

"imo apa kita cudah campai?" Tanya taeoh dengan aksen cadelnya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan keponakannya taeoh sudah berteriak dan keluar dari mobil.

"EOMMAAAA" teriak taeoh sambil berlari masuk menuju kedalam. Sehingga langkahnya terhenti oleh para pengawal yang setia berdiri dipintu gerbang yang terbuka.

Taeoh terus berusaha masuk dan memanggil ibunya. Sehingga kyungsoo yang baru saja mau memasuki mobil melihat hal itu dan cukup terkejut melihat anaknya yang berlari kearahnya.

"kita hampir terlambat yeobbo" ucap namja yang sudah akan memasuki pintu mobil juga melihat kepada istrinya yg berdiam diri saja tanpa ingin memasuki mobil penumpang belakang.

"ne sehun-ah" ucap kyungsoo pada suaminya yang sudah memasuki mobil terlebih dahulu hingga ia menyusulnya dan mengabaikan teriakan anaknya.

Sementara didalam mobil baekhyun baru tersedar dari keterkejutannya dan berlari menghampiri taeoh untuk menenangkannya.

Baekhyun melihat mobil yang dinaiki kyungsoo dengan tajam dan membawa pergi keponakannya pergi dari mansion itu.

.

.

"MWO? Cih aku benar benar tidak menyangka apa yang ada dipikirannya. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seperti itu pada anak kandungnya?" ucap chanyeol namja tampan dan tinggi yang berstatus sebagai calon suami dari baekhyun dan rekan kerja dari jongin dirumah sakit

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sekarang berada disebuah caffe milik sahabatnya yang bernama kriss. Dengan taeoh yang sudah tertidur dipangkuan baekhyun setelah lama untuk menenangkannya agar tidak menangis.

Setelah menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan dengan keponakannya chanyeol benar benar dibuat kesal dengan cerita yang diceritakan calon istrinya itu.

"jangan beritahukan ini pada kai. Aku tidak ingin membuat dia semakin marah dan murka padanya."

"apa yang tidak boleh ku ketahui?" Tanya namja tan dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celana dengan gagahnya dan tatapan dinginnya ia berikan pada noonanya baekhyun.

"jjongin. Ka-kau kenapa ada di-dis-disini?" ucap baekhyun dengan gugup seangkan tertangkap basah setelah merampok.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku noona apa yang tak boleh kuketahui?" Tanya jongin sedikit berteriak.

"ya jongin-ah tidak ada apa-apa lebih baik kau duduk aku akan memesankan coffe untukmu." Ucap chanyeol berdiri sambil menenangkan jongin yang seakan tersulut emosi.

"aniya. Aku cukup mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan, apa kau mempertemukannya dengan kyungsoo? Benarkah?" Tanya jongin dengan amarah yang ditahannya

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan malah mengucapkan kata yang membuat semuanya jadi benar,

"mianhe jongin-ah" ucap baekhyun menunduk

"BRENGSEK! KAU MEMBUAT SEMUANYA JADI SULIT" teriak jongin sehingga membuat para tamu melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan dan membuat anaknya taeoh terbangun dengan terkejut karena teriakan seseorang.

"appaa hiks" tangis taeoh yang terkejut teriak ayahnya

Jongin menggendong taeoh keluar dari caffe dan meninggalkan baekhyun yang terdiam dan chanyeol yang mengusak rambutnya prustasi.

.

.

Lama menangis diperjalanan akhirnya taeoh tertidur dikursi samping penumpang. Jongin benar-benar tidak tega melhat anaknya yang menangis karena diabaikan ibunya sendiri.

Mereka sampai diapartemen miliknya. Jongin langsung menggendong taeoh yang tertidur dikursi penumpang dan langsung menidurkan anaknya itu diranjang miliknya.

Jongin menatap anaknya dengan tatapan terluka dan mengusap sayang helaian rambut anaknya yang menutupi dahinya

"maafkan appa taeoh-ah" lirih jongin pada anaknya

Jongin beranjak dari kamar yang ditempati anaknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang

" lu " sapa jongin langsung pada orang disebrang telepon sana

"ne jongin-ah wae?" jawab orang yang dipanggil lu oleh jongin yang tak lain adalah xi luhan wanita cantik asal mandarin yang tak lain adalah sahabatya sendiri

"aku merindukanmu" ucap jongin dengan sendu

Luhan disebrang sana hanya terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya itu.

"kita harus bertemu jika begitu" jawab luhan dengan nada menggoda

"caffe exotic jam 7 malam" ucap jongin hingga akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

.

.

 _At oh corporation_

Dilain tempat tepatnya ruangan kerja suamninya, oh sehun. kyungsoo hanya berdiri termenung tanpa berbicara apapun semenjak melihat kedatangan anaknya ke mansionnya dan mengabaikan begitu saja. Semua orang yang melihat perlakuan kyungsoo pada anaknya pasti akan menganggap jika dia adalah seorang ibu yang jahat. Ibu yang kejam dan ibu yang tidak memiliki perasaan.

Seorang ibu macam apa yang akan melakukan hal buruk pada anak kandungnya? Tidakkah ia pantas disebut seorang ibu? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi itu bagi orang yang berfikiran pendek dan hanya menilai dari satu sisi.

Kyungsoo punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini. Kyungsoo punya alasan kenapa dia meninggalkan anaknya dan dia punya alasan kenapa dia meninggalkan keluarganya, terlebih kim jongin yang sekarang berstatus mantan suaminya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya sehun pada istrinya yang sudah resmi bermarga menjadi _OH._ Sambil memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak membalas ataupun tidak menolak pelukan sehun. Kyungsoo tidak munafik karena ia menyukai pelukan sehun yang begitu membuatnya hangat dan lembut.

Dia merindukan pelukan seperti ini pelukan yang dulu selalu ia dapatkan dari suaminya dulu kim jongin. Pelukan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan lembut seperti yang dilakukan sehun seperti ini.

Sehun membalik tubuh kyungsoo agar menghadapnya dan mengangkat dagu kyungsoo karna memang kyungsoo lebih pendek darinya sehingga kyungsoo pun harus mendongak menatap suaminya.

Sehun mengelus pipi kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut dan menatap mata bulat istrinya dengan tatapan seakan menyemangati istrinya.

"apa kau memikirkan taeoh?" Tanya sehun pelan

Kyungsoo hanya membuang muka atas pertanyaan suaminya itu. Seketika kyungsoo gugup dan tak ingin menatap suaminya

"aku tau tadi kau ingin menghampirinya. Aku tau kau merindukannya tapi kau tidak mau melakukan itu. Majayo?" Tanya sehun pada kyungsoo yang seketika langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada sehun

"aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu. Aku ingin menemuinya sehun-ah aku ingin memeluknya" ucap kyungsoo dengan mata memerah menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah

"sudah 2tahun kyung. Kau harus menemuinya kau tidak bisa terus mengabaikan anakmu. Ia tidak bersalah" ucap sehun menenangkan sambil memeluk kyungsoo

"aniya. Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka sehunnie aku tidak mau hiks." Akhirnya tangis kyungsoo pecah dipelukan sehun.

.

.

 _At caffe exotic_

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan dress selutut dengan lengan seperempat dengan warna biru langit yang membuatnya Nampak terlihat cantik memasuki sebuah caffe dan mencari sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu. Wanita itu luhan melihat kim jongin sahabatnya duduk dengan tatapan kearah kaca luar. Sepertinya ia melamun hingga tidak menyadari luhan yang sudah duduk dihadapannya.

Luhan hanya diam tanpa ingin mengganggu sahabatnya yang sedang asyik melamun. Hingga akhirnya namja itu menghela nafas berat dan memalingkan wajahnya kedepan dimana posisi luhan berada.

"kapan kau sampai lu?" Tanya jongin dengan aksen terkejutnya

"aku sudah duduk beberapa menit yang lalu tuan kim. Tapi kau malah melamun, sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya luhan dengan kesal

"ah mianhae" ucap jongin lirih

"jadi kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu melamun?" Tanya luhan lagi dengan nada yang masih kesal

"kenapa kau tidak membawa ziyu?" Tanya jongin kemudian

"aku tidak mungkin membawanya keluar malam seperti ini jadi aku menitipkannya pada Irene" jawab luhan mantap

"bagaimana kau bisa menitipkan anakmu yang masih kecil pada Irene dia bahkan sedang hamil xi luhan" Tanya jongin pada sahabat cantiknya itu

Anak? Ne xi luhan memang sudah mempunyai anak laki laki yang bernama ziyu. Anaknya bahkan masih berumur 2 tahun masih sangat kecil untuk ditinggal bepergian. Tapi entah kenapa anaknya seakan mengerti atas keadaan ibunya yang harus selalu meninggalkannya untuk bekerja.

Ne tidak seperti sahabatnya kim jongin yang berkecukupan dan hidup cukup mewah dengan anaknya kim taeoh. Xi luhan harus berjuang menghidupi anaknya dengan bekerja di sebuah mini market dan kembali bekerja part time dengan menjadi seorang pelayan disebuah Caffe.

Suami? Ia bahkan tidak ingin mengingat suaminya lagi sekarang ia hanya ingin terfokus pada anaknya sekarang. Ia rasa ia sudah cukup menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah untuk anaknya.

"aku tau. Tapi ia selalu marah jika aku menitipkan ziyu pada orang lain" desah luhan dengan panjang.

"tapi tetap saja kau tidaak boleh selalu menitipkan ziyu pada sepupumu itu sekarang dia sedang hamil" jawab jongin padaa luhan.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu yang selalu bekerja dengan terus meninggalkan taeoh pada baekhyun?" serang luhan yang tidak mau kalah dengan jongin

"itu berbeda baekhyun noona sedang tidak hamil seperti irene" jawab jongin enteng.

"sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu tuan kim" kalah luhan yang tak mau berdebat lebih lanjut dengan sahabatnya itu.

"tentu saja nona oh" ucap jongin dengan smirk di bibirnya yang membuat sahabatnya itu sebal dan kesal

"Yak. Jangan mengganti margaku seenaknya" teriak luhan dengan kerasnya.

Jongin hanya tertawa melihat luhan yang begitu kesal padanya hingga akhirnya dering ponsel kim jongin bergetar hingga si pemiliknya menoleh pada ponsel miliknya.

Drrt Drrrttt…

"eomma" lirih jongin pelan saat meliahat id call yang menelponnya tak lama akhirnya jongin mangangkat telfon dari ibunya yang bernama taemin.

"wae geure eomma?" tanya jongin pada ibunya.

"hiks appa" bukan suara ibunya melainkan suara anaknya yang seperti menahan tangis.

"taeoh-ah?" tanya jongin bertanya yang jelas jelas dia tau yang sedang bertelpon dengannya adalah anaknya.

"appa eodiga? Tanya taeoh yang menanyakan keberadaan anaknya.

"appa sedang diluar. Kenapa kau menelfon dengan ponsel halmonnie? Apa halmonnie datang ke apartemen?" tanya jongin pada aanaknya

"ne tadi baekhyun imo pelgi dengan chanyeol minta halmonnie temenin taeoh di apaltement" jawab taeoh dengan aksen cadelbnya yang lucu

Jongin memang sempat menitipkan anaknya pada noonanya saat ia ingin pergi menemui luhan di caffe ini.

"lalu dimana halmonie" tanya jongin pada anaknya

"jongin-ah" bukan anaknya yang menjawab malah ivu ya yang tiba tiba menjawa ponselnya

"ne eomma"

" taeoh memberikan ponselnya pada eomma. Kau dimana sekarang taeoh menanyakanmu dan dia terus menangis dari tadi. Sepertinya anakmu sedang manja manjanya padamu sehingga tidak ingin ditinggalkan appanya." Ucap taemin eommanya panjang lebar

"aku sedang bersama luhan. Aku akan pulang sekarang" ucap jongin sambil melirik luhan yang sedang menatApnya dari tadi.

"baiklah. Cepatlah pulang hati-hati dijalan". Ucap temin eomma yang akhirnya mengakhiri sambugan telponnya

Jongin menghela nafas pendek dan menatap luhan untuk mengatakan kepergiannya sekarang tapi sebelum jongin berkata luhan seperti mengerti apa yang akan jongin katakan.

"gweanchanna. Pulanglah taeoh pasti ingin bertemu appanya"ucap luhan sambil tersenyum manis

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang kalau begitu" ucap jongin

"baiklah jika kau memaksa" jawab luhan pada jongin

"yak. Aku bahkan tidak memaksa" balas jongin sebal

Luhan hanya mengabaikan jongin dan beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi begitu saja menuju mobil jongin.

"jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan padaku tadi?" tanya luhan pada jongin yang sedang fokus menyetir

"bukan hal penting" jawab jongin. Jongin tidak berniat lagi menceritakan hal yang tadi siang terjadi pada anaknya pada luhaan. Dia tidak ingin luhan semakin membenci kyungsoo bagaimanapun ia masih tetap sangat mencintai mantan istrinya itu walaupun ia menutup hatinya untuk mantan istrinya

.

.

Setelah mengantar luhan menjemput ziyu dan mengantarnya pulang

Jongin memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar kesebuah kedai buble tea jongin yakin anaknya akan senang jika ia membelikan minumaan kesukaannya itu. Bahkan jongin beberapa tahun lalu sangat sering mampir kesini hanya sekedar untuk berkumpul dengan sahabat sahabatnya. Ya tapi itu dulu

"anyeonghaseyo bibi" sapa jongin ramah pada pemilik kedai itu

"hwaaa jongin sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari" ucap bibi pemilik kedai

"ne bibi lama tidak berjumpa. Aku ingin memesan satu bubble tea rasa strawberry di bungkus bibi" ucap jongin ramah

"kapan terakhir kali kau datang kesini jongin-ah kurasa itu sudah cukup lama saat terakhir kali kau datang bersama kyungsoo dan anakmu" senyumnya sambil membuatkan buble tea untuk jongin

"ne. Itu sudah lama"jawab jongin seadanya

"anakmu pasti sudah besar salamkan salam bibi pada anak dan istrimu jongin. Dan ini minumannya" sambil menyodorkan pesanan jongin

"ne bibi. Terimakasih ini uangnya" jawab jongin memberikan beberapa lembar uang

"tidak usah ini bibi berikan dengan gratis padamu"

"ah khamsahamnida bibi lee. Kalu begitu aku pamit" bungkuk jongin sambil berlalu membawa buble teanya

.

.

Cuaca sudah memasuki awal musim dingin. Penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan beberapa jam yang lalu dan secangkir coklat panas diatas meja yang masih mengepul. Disini lah kyungsoo berada diruang tengah mansionnya dengan mantel hangat yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo duduk melamun dengan memikirkan masa lalu yang Dulu membuatnya menjadi wanita paling bahagia karna bisa memiliki suami seperti jongin.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Seorang wanita cantik yang sedang memasak didapur tibaa tiba menoleh pada anaknya yang sedang menarik narik ujung bajunya dengaan lengan mungilnya._

" _waeyo taeoh-ah kenapa menarik narik baju eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo menoleh pada anaknya_

" _teoh lapal eomma. Pelut teoh bunyi teluc" ucap taeoh dengaan aksen cadelnya khas anak berumur 3tahun_

 _Kyungsoo menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya itu lalu tersenyum manis_

" _camkhamann ne sebentar lagi selesai kalau begitu taeoh tunggu diruang makan dengan appa" ucap kyungsoo mengusai surai anaknya_

" _aniya teoh tidac mau. Teoh bocan dengan appa dali tadi appa telponan teluc ditaman belakang" jawab teoh sambil melipat kedua tanggannya di depan dada dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu_

 _Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi jawaban dari anaknya. Kyungsoo berfikir mungkin jongin sedang bertelfon dengan salah satu orang dirumah sakit. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter kadang membuatnya selalu sibuk apalagi dengan jadwal operasi._

" _jadi teoh mau melihaat eomma memasak?"_

" _ne eomma" teriaknya lantang_

 _Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga selesai sampai akhirnya kyungsoo membawa masakannya dimeja makan dengan Taeoh yang mengekornya dibelakaang._

 _Kyungsoo memintanya duduk dan berniat memanggil suaminyaa yang masih bertelfon dengan seseoranf disebrang sana. Cukul lama jongin bertelfon pikir kyungsoo. Berniat ingin memeluk suaminya dari belakang tapi satu ucapan lolOs jongin untuk orang disebrang sana membuat kyungsoo berhenti dari niatnya_

" _aku juga merindukanmu"_

 _Hanya tiga kata tapi membuat kyungsoo diam dan mulai berkeringat dingin dengan ucapan suaminya pada seseorang disebrang sana._

 _Percakapan macam apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu hingga jongin mengatakan hal seperti itu? Pikiran macam macam mulai merasuki kyungsoo hingga akhirnya kyungsoo menyadari suaminya yang sudah selesai bertelfon menoleh dengan pandanga terkejut padanya._

" _soo" lirih jongin panik takut kyungsoo mendengar percakapannya_

" _makanan sudah siap kajja kita sarapan" ucap kyungsoo bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Kyungsoo berfikir positif dan tidak ingin menuduh suaminya yang tidak tidak_

" _ah ne" jongin bernafas lega karna mungkin kyungsoo tidak mendengar percakapnnya_

 _Disinilah mereka ber3 duduk diruang keluarga apartemen setelah sarapan dengan kyungsoo yang mengupas buah untuk anak dan suaminya. Hari ini memang weekend jadi mereka bersantai seperti ini dengan mengobrol dan bercanda pada anak semata wayaangnya._

" _appa pololo appa" teriak teoh melihat appanya yang sedang mengganti channel tv_

" _itu tidak seru lebih baik menonton bola saja ne?"_

" _aniya appa. Pololo pololo pololo" keukeuhnya sambil merebut remot tv pada jongin dan kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan anak dan suaminya_

 _Jongin kembali merebut remot tv dari taeoh hingga seterusnya seperti itu dan tiba tiba saat saat remot tv itu berada di tangan Taeoh yang sedang berusaha mengambilnya kyungsoo mengintrupsi perdebatan anak dan suaminya._

" _yak kimjongin mengalah pada anakmu"._

 _Jongin tetap kekeh ingin mengambil remotnya dan menghiraukan ucapan kyungso. Hingga akhirnya taeoh mulaai menangis memanggil nama ibunya dengan tangan yang masih berusaha mengambil remot iru. Jongin melepaskannya secara mendadak hingga terpental remot itu pada dahi hkyungsoo_

 _DUG_

 _Jongin dan taeoh hanya menatap ibunya horor yang siap meledakaan amarahnya sampai mereka berlari ke kamar terbirit birit._

" _KIM JONGIN KIM TAEOH KEMARI KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN LARI"teriak kyungsoo sambil mengusap dahinya yang meumerah_

 _ **Flashback off**_


	2. chapter2

**Eomma saranghae!**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Eomma saranghae

Type : Chaptered

Genre : marriage life, romance, sad,

Rating : M

Cast: Kaisoo – Hunhan

Other Support Cast : - Member exo

Jo insung (Aktor)

Taemin (shinee)

Irene (red velvet)

Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita

 **Chap 2**

Sehun berjalan Kearah pintu mansionnya ia memang agak pulang larut malam ini karna pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya tetap tinggal. Sehun berjalan menuju kaamarnya dilantai atas sampai ia melihat istrinya yang sedang melamun diruang tengah

Kyungsoo menoleh saat merasakan pergerakan seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

" kau pulang larut sehuna" ucap kyungsoo pada suaminya

"sudah berapa lama kau duduk disini kenapa belum tidur?" tanya sehun pada istrinya

"cukup lama hingga membuatku malas untuk beranjak dan aku sengaja menunggumu" jawab kyungsoo dengaan bibir hati yang selalu tersenyum manis

"kau tampak pucat kau sakit?" tanya sehun khawatir tanggannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sehun mendekatlah aku ingin memelukmu" ucap kyungsoo yang membuat suaminya tersenyum senang jarang sekali istrinya bermanja seperti ini padanya

Lama posisi mereka yang sedang berpelukan dengan kyungsoo yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sehun tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun hanya duduk diam dan berpelukan. Sehun yang mulai bosan mencoba mencairkaan suasana

"apa kita pindah saja ke kamar? Aku bahkan belum mandi dan bau keringat" ucap sehun pada kyungsoo

"apa kau tidak merindukannya?" bukannya menjawab kyungsoo malah bertanya hal yang ambigu pada sehun

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" ucap sehun pada kyungsoo

"aku tau kau mengerti maksudku sehuna" jawab kyungsoo masih dengan posisi yang sama

"ini sudah malam kajja kita tidur" jawab sehun datar tanpa berniat melanjutkan percakapnnya dengan kyungsoo. Bukannya tidak mengerti sehun jelas mengerti apa yang diobrolkan istrinya ini tapi sehun sedang tidak ingin membahasnya.

"aku merindukannya sehuna aku merindukan dan jongin aku merindukannya" ucap kyungsoo lirih dengan mata memerah yang siap menumpahlan cairan beningnya

Sehun hanya diam tidak menjawab jika boleh jujur bolehkah ia berteriak pada istrinya apa yang dirasakannya. Ne sehun jauh lebih merindukannya terutama mantan istrinya luhan.

Tapi sehun tidak bisa untuk melakukan itu ia sudah cukup kecewa pada mereka semua yang menyakiti hatinya sehingga ia mengubur perasaannya pada luham. Dan mengabaikan orang orang yang menyakiti hatinya.

Luhan? Ne oh sehun adalah mantan suami dari seorang wanita bernama xi luhan

Wanita yang dulu sangat dicintainya sehingga kepercayaan membutakan mataya pada istrinya itu. Ia percaya pada istrinya karna ia mencintainya bahkan padaa saat detik ini pun ia ingin masih berkata bahwa ia tidak percaya pada kebohongan yang dilakukan istrinya dulu. Tapi hatinya menolak untuk itu hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus percaya takdirnya.

Kyungsoo?kenapa ia harus merindukan mantan istri dari suaminya sehun. Tentu saja karna luhan dan kyungsoo adalah sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan dari kecil sehingga sebuah bencana memporahporandakan rumah tangganya.

"uljima soo jebaal" ucap sehun menenagkan istrinya itu

"hiks eottokeh suhanna eottoke? Tangis kyungsoo yang mulai pecah di dada bidang sehun

Sehun hanya bisa memeluk istrinya sehingga kyungsoo sampai tertidur dipelukannya karna kelelahan menangis.

"appa" panggil taeoh pada ayahnya yang sedang fokus menyetir mobil

"ne chagiya wae?" tanya jongin tanpa menolehkan kepalanya

"pulang cekolah nanti appa jemput teohkan? Tanya sikecil taeoh

"mianhae taeoh-ah appa ada pasien hari ini. Taeoh pulang dengan baekhyun imo saja ne?" Ucapnya dengan menatap mata anaknya sambil tersenyum

Taeoh hanya menudukan kepalanya tanpa ingin menjawab ucapan dari ayahnya. Taeoh memang baru saja memasuki sekolah TK dan jarang sekali appanya menjemput saat ia pulang sekolah. Jongin hanya bisa mengantarkannya kesekollah karna itupun karena jalan satu arah menuju rumah sakit dimana ia bekerja.

Akhirnya mereka sampai digerbang pintu masuk menuju sekolahnya jongin keluar dari mobil dan melihat orang tua teman anak anaknya yang memasuki TK tersebut sambil membungkuk hormat jongin tersenyum pada mereka

Setellah membuka pintu untuk anaknya jongin berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan taeoh.

"ingat taeoh tidak boleh nakal selama belajar dan dengarkan apa yang seosengnim katakan. Arraseo?" petuah jongin pada taeoh

"arraseo appa"

"jja masuklah belajar yang rajin"

Cup

Sebelum memasuki kelas taeoh sempat mencium pipi appanya dan berlari memasuki kelas. Jongin berdiri dan memperhatikan anaknya yang berlari riang tanpa mengungkit hal hal yang tidak ingin dia dengarkan diperjalanan menuju kesekollah tadi. Jongin tersenyum dan berniat memasuki mobil hingga sebuah suara yang dikenalnya meneriaki namanya

"jongin" panggil seorang namja tampan bernama oh sehun berdiri didepan pintu mobilnya

Jongin cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan lelaki yang sudah merebut istrinya itu tanpa ingin menjawab sedikitpun jongin menatapnya dengan datar dan dingin tangannya terkepal menahan amarah

Sehun berjalan kearah dimanaa jongin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan

"lama tidak berjumpa" sapa Sehun saat sudaah berada dihadapan kim jongin

Bukannya mendapat sapaan kembali sehun malah mendapatkan tatapan dingin dan membunuh dari jongin

"apa maumu?" tanya jongin dingin tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya

"aku ingin bicara" jawab sehun tak kalah dingin

" aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan saat kau sudah menghancurkan keluargaku"

" tapi ini harus" jawab sehub enteng

" cih. Apa kau tidak malu menampakan wajahmu dihadapanku brengsek" decih jongin dengan kesal

"kyung-" ucapan sehun terhenti sebelum ia menyelesaikannya

BUGH

Tulang rahangnya sangat sakit karena terkena pukulan tiba-tiba dari jongin dan menahan lengannya yang ingin membalas. sehun hanya berdecih dalam hati dan ingin berteriak didepan sahabatnya itu. Aniya mungkin mantan sahabat

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUTKAN NAMA JALANG ITU DIHADAPANKU BRENGSEK" teriaknya pada sehun dengan tangan yang mengepal siap memukul kembali

Sehun tidak bisa diam mendengar nama istrinya yang disebut jalang oleh jongin sehingga sehun mendahului jongin memukul wajah sahabatnya itu.

" jangan pernah memanggilnya seperti itu brengsek! INI SEMUA TIDAK AKAN TERJADI JIKA BUKAN KARENA KALIAAAN" teriak sehun sambil memukul jongin terus menerus

Jongin membalas pukulan itu sehingga sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi pertengkaran mereka

"BERHENTI KALIAAN BERDUA" teriak seorang wanita cantik perawakan mungil dan imut wanita itu menghampiri jongin dan sehun tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya

Jongin dan sehun berhenti dari perkelahiannya dan membenahkan penampilannya masing masing

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya wanita itu menatap jongin dan sehun secara bergantian

" dan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini oh sehun" tanyanya dingin pada sehun

Tidak ada yang menjawab wanita itu Kim minseok adalah seorang guru yang mengajar disekolah dimana taeoh berada sekarang. Dia memang mengenal dua namja yang berada dihadapannya minseok adalah salah satu sahabat mereka di sunghan senior high school disekolah mereka dulu. Walaupun merekaa berbeda satu angkatan tapi mereka sangat dekat

Ia juga mengenal kyungsoo dan luhan karena mereka juga sahabatnya bahkan ia tau cerita rumah tangga mereka sehingga membuatnya cukup terkejut dengaan yang terjadi dikeluarga mereka.

"aku pergi sekarang noona" ucap jongin membungkuk kecil pada minseok dan langsung melajukan mobilnya

" maaf telah membuat keributan disini noona" ucap sehun meminta maaf

"bagaimana bisa kau ada disini setelah sekian lama menghilang dan tanpa kabar apapun?" tanya wanita itu minseok atau biasa disapa xiumin.

"selama ini aku tidak kemana-mana dan tetap di seoul tapi kami memang menutup diri dari siapapun" ucap sehun lirih

Xiumin mengerti apa yang dimaksud kami oleh sehun tentu saja kyungsoo.

"bagaimana denganmu dan kyungsoo apa kalian baik-baik saja"tanyanya lagi

"gwenchanna noona kami baik" jawab sehun

"aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini dan cukup terkejut jika kau yang menjadi seosengnim dari anak jongin dan kyungsoo" ucap sehun pada minseok

"kau tau taeoh bersekolah disini" tanya minseok terkejut

"ne aku tau semenjak ia memasuki sekolah bahkan aku selalu memperhatikan dan mengikutinya" jawab sehun sekenanya

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pada kyungsoo bahwa taeoh baik-baik saja. Kau tau sendiri noona semenjak sidang perceraian kyungsoo dan jongin. Kyungsoo tidak diizinkan sekalipun bertemu dengan taeoh tanpa seizin jongin". Ucap sehun sambil menunduk sedih

"sehun aku ingin bertemu kyungsoo. Jebal" ucap xiumin berkaca-kaca xiumin sangat ingin memeluk sahabatnya kyungsok xiumin ingin menenangkannya.

Setellah mengucapkan itu semua sehun memberikan nomor ponselnya dan nomor ponsel kyungsok pada xiumin dan berpamitan pulang pada sahabtanya itu.

Jongin berjalan menuju ruaangannya ia sempat bertemu dengan perawat dan dokter lainnya yang merasa aneh melihat keadaan wajahnya. Sehingga mereka terus bertanya tanpa henti

"omo uisangnim gwenchanna? " tanya seorang perawat pada jongin saat melihat pemuda itu terluka diwajahya

"gwenchanna. Tolong panggilkan dokter Park ke ruanganku" ucap jongi pada perawat tadi

"ne uisangnim" jawbnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan jongin yang menuju ruangannya

Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya dengan supir jang yang akan mengantarnya menuju kantor sehun oh corp perusahaan yang bernaung dibidang properti ini sangat dikenal dan terbilang sangat sukses setelah sang direktur utama digantikan oleh penerus oh. Oh sehun. Yang dulunya dijabat oleh ayah sehun

Kyungsoo membawakan bekal makan siang untuk sehun suaminya ia memang selalu melakukan ini hampir setiap hari karena tidak ada kegiatan lain yang harus ia lakukan

Sampai mereka di tempat tujuan supir jang membukakan pintu untuk kyungsoo dan masuk menuju perusahaan suaminya itu. Semua karyawan yang melihat kedatangan kyungsoo hanya membungkuk sopan dan kyungsok membalasnya dengan senyuman yang selalu menenangkan semua orang.

"apa sehun ada didalam?" tanya kyungsoo pada sekretaris ahn

"ne Presdir ada didalam nyonya" jawab sekretasis ahn pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berterima kasih lalu memasuki ruangan suaminya

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat suaminya yang sedang fokus bekerja melihat serta menandatabgani berkas berkas yang ada dimejanya

"kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu sekretaris ahn" tanya sehun datar tanpa menoleh kearah pintu

"ah mianhe sehunnie. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan terkejut dengan kedatangan kyungsoo. Sehun menoleh pada jam tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang ternyata sudah memasuki jam makan siang pikirnya.

"aku fikir itu bukan kau soo. Mian" jawab sehun berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan menghampiri kyungsoo yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"omo sehun apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa wajahmu seperti ini hm? Tanya kyungsoo saat mengangkat wajahnya

Tangan mungil kyungsoo menyentuh wajah sehun yang terluka dan siempunya hanya meringis sakit saat kyungso menyentuh lukanya

"sshh jangan menyentuhnya seperti itu soo. Ini sakit" ucap sehun menjauhkan lengan mungil kyungsoo dari wajahnya.

"bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini oh sehun?" tanya kyungsoo saat meminta sehun untuk duduk sementara ia mengobati luka suaminya

"gwenchanna aku hanya jatuh" bohong sehun

"ini sudah terlihat jelas luka pukulan bukan luka terjatuh. Kau fikir kau bisa membohongiku?" kesal kyungsoo yang menekan kuat luka diwajah sehun

"ah appoo sakit yeobbo!" teriak sehun sambil merajuk pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya mengacuhkan sehun sampai selesai mengobatinya dan membiarkannya makan siang sendiri tanpa ikut menemani makan. Kyungsoo terlanjur kesal pada suaminya yang mencoba berbohong dan tidak ingin berkata jujur sampai akhirnya ia pamit untuk pulang. Dan sehun memintanya menunggu di mansion

"MWO? IZIN PULANG LAGI?" teriak seorang lelaki tambun perawakan besar berteriak pada karyawan nya yaang meminta izin pulang disaat masih jam kerjanya .

"ne anak saya sakit sajangnim. Kali ini saya benar benar harus pulang" ucap wanita cantik yang bernama luhan

"geure aku mengijinkanmu pulang hari ini. Tapi jangan pernah kembali lagi ke caffe ini nona xi aku tidak butuh karyawan sepertimu" ucap bosnya lantang

"sajangnim saya mohon berikan saya kesempatan satu lagi. Saya mohon" ucap luhan sambil membungkukan badannya 90 bahkan Luhan sudah menangis dengan mata memerah meminta kebaikan hati bosnya

"KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA" teriak bossnya pada luhaan

Bug

Bukan sebuah suara pukulan tapi luhan berlutut memohon pada bossnya agar mengijinkannya pergi sekali ini saja . Ia memang sering keluar tanpa ijin atau meminta ijin pulang cepat karena anaknya sehingga bossnya sudah muak dengan prillaku luhan yang seenaknya bolos dan masuk kerja.

"jebal. Kali ini saja sajangnim" ucap luhan lirih

"aku terlalu sering memberimu kesempatan. Seharusnya kau memanfaatkan kesempatan itu nona xi. Apapun alasannya aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun jadi sekarang pergi dari ruanganku"

Luhaan hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis merutuki nasibnya. Entahlah ia hanya berfikir mungkin ini sebuah karma untuknya luhan tidaak ingin memikirkan semua itu lagi yang harus difikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana ia menghidupi anaknya sekarang apalgi setelah mendapat kabar dari sahabatnya yang berkata ziyu demam tinggi dan selalu menangis kencang tanpa henti.

Luhaan jadi teringat anaknya dan akhirnya ia pergi dari caffe tempatnya berkerja dan berlari menuju apartement sahabatnya yang dimana ziyu berada.

"irene-ah dimana ziyu?" tanya luhan sambil menerobos masuk ke apartement sahabatnya

"ziyu di kamar lu dia terus menangis" ucap irene memegang perutnya yang sudah agak membesar kehamilan 8 bulannyaa membuat ia sedikit sulit bergerak dan berjalan.

Luhan berjalan tergesa menuju kamar irene dan melihat anaknya Yang terus menangis keras dengan pipi memerah. Badannya sangat panas

"aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit" ucap luham sambil menggendong jiyu

Sebelum menjawab luhaan sudah berlari keluar apartement dan membawa serta anaknya dalam gendongannya

Luhan terus berlari mencari taksi. Cuaca dingin membuat ia memeluk erat anaknya agar tidak kedinginan bahkan ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih untuk menelefon sahabatnya jongin yang berprofesi sebagai dokter.

Luhan mulai menaangis karena tidak ada taksi yang lewat akhirnya luhan memutuskan berlari Dicuaca dingin seperti ini. Hingga disaat ia ingin menyebrang tanpa melihat lampu jalan untuk pejalan kaki belum hijau (berhenti) luhan menerobosnya tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya juga anak dalam gendongannya

CKIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT...

Sampai akhirnya suara decitan mobil yang berhenti mendadak karena seorang pejalan kaki yang menerobos riuhnya mobil dijalanan.

Untungnya mobil itu tidak Menabrak luhan yang sekarang sudah terjatuh karena terkejut. Ziyu masih dalam gendongannya dengan terus mennangis luhan pun seperti akan gila karena hampir saja mencelakakan anaknya

Luhan terus menenangkan ziyu dengan dirinya yang terus menangis

Dan sipengemudi pun keluar mobil untuk memaki si pejalan kaki tersebut hingga cukup membuat sedikit kemacetan dijalanan

"APA KAU GILA? APA KAU MAU MATI HAH?" teriak pengemudi itu pada luhan yang sedang menundukan kepalanya takut

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk meminta maaf tapi sebelum mengatakan itu ludahnya seperti tercekat ditenggorokan dan matanya membulat saat melihat si pengemudi itu

"sehun" lirih luhan yang membuat siempunya menegang ditempatnya berdiri dan cukup membuatnya terkejut dengan pertemuan yang tidak sengaja bersama mantan istrinyaa itu.

 **Sehun pov**

Aku memasuki mobil untuk pulang hari sudah mulai sore dan cuaca dingin ini membuatku ingin cepat kembali ke mansion dan menghangatkan diri di dalam selimut atau duduk diruang tengah dengan penghangat ruangan dan segelas coklat panas yang mengepul ah hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ia tak sabar

Dering ponsel membuatku menolehkan wajah pada benda berlayar datar itu dan melihat siapa id yang menelfonku ini

 ** _Kyungi calling_**

Sehun mengangkat telfonnya saat tau yang menelfonnya adalah istrinya sehingga panggilan itu tersambung

"sehunie" panggil kyungsoo

"ne wae geure? Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya ku menggombal

"tentu saja tidak. Kau masih dikantor?" tanyanya penasaran

"aniya aku sedang diperjalan pulang" jawab Ku sambil Membelokan setir mobil

"belikan aku lava cake aku Sangat menginginkannya" ucap kyungsoo dengan suara merajuk imutnya jika menginginkan sesuatu

"yak nyonya oh apa kau sedang mengidam hm?"

"aish tentu saja tidak bagaimana bisa aku hamil sementara kau selalu memakai pengaman saat kita melakukannya" ucap kyungsoo polos

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat kepolosan istriku Entahlah Semenjak menikah denganku. Kyungsoo seperti menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari dirinya bukan kyungsoo yang Ku kenal saat menjadi sahabatnya dulu dan saat masih menjadi istri dari kim jongin kyungsoo masih menjadi dirinya

"geure tunggu aku dikamar yeobbo" godaku lagi

Kyungsoo hanya diam aku tau dia sedang bersemu merah disebrang sana jika kyungsoo ada dihadapannya mungki aku akan menerjangnya sekarang juga

"aku membencimu" ucap kyungsoo merajuk

"nado aku juga menci-"

CKIIIIIITTTTT...

Mendadak aku menghentikan laju mobilku karena seorang pejalan kaki yang berlari didepan mobilku

Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan ponselku dan membuat kyungsoo yang berada disebrang Sana bertanya khawatir

"sehunie yak Sehunnie jawab aku gwenchanna? Apa yang terjadi" tanyanya khawatir

"gwenchanna. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti" jawabku memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan merutuki pejalan kaki yang menyebrang sembarangan

Aku keluar dari mobil dan berteriak dihadapannya

"APA KAU GILA? APA KAU MAU MATI HAH?"teriaku melihat seorang wanita yang menggendong anaknya dalam pelukan wanita itu terus menunduk saat aku ingin memakinya kembali wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan membuatku menegang

"sehun" wanita itu memanggilku lirih tubuhku kaku dan menegang melihat dirinya wajahku memanas bukan karena tersipu malu tapi karena sesuatu yang ditahannya untuk tidak meledak

Seperti sebuah kemarahan yang dipendamnya saat melihat wanita itu

Aku terus melamun sehingga mengabaikan kLakson mobil yang bersahutan sehingga membuat sebuah kemacetan

Saat ingin berbalik memasuki mobil dan pergi wanita itu berkata lirih meminta pertolongan padaku

"sehun tolong selamatkan anakku hiks" ucapnya padaku

Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak tapi entahlah hatiku berkata aku harus membantunya kali ini

"masuklah" sehingga ucapan itu keluar dari mulutku.

 ** _Sehun pov End_**

"imo teoh ingin ketempat kelja appa" ucap taeoh yang sekarang berada dimobil baekhyun

Baekhyun menjemput taeoh dari sekolahnya dan mengajaknya mampir sebentar ke apartemen calon suaminya untuk menyimpan bahan persediaan untuknya

Chanyeol memang tipe orang yang pemalas bahkan ia pernah mengosongkan lemari esnya tanpa diisi apapun selain soda dan bir baekhyun sempat marah tapi ia hanya mengatakan terlalu malas untuk sekedar berbelanja karena pekerjaannya Sebagai dokter selalu sibuk

Dan sellalu berakhir dengan perdebatan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang mengatakan

" **Kau itu seorang dokter kau merawat pasienmu yang sakit tapi kau tidak bisa merawat dirimu sendiri"**

" **yang terpenting kau merawatku"**

 **Selalu itu akhir dari perdebatan mereka**

Karena permintaan mendadak dari keponakannya itu akhirnya baekhyun tidak bisa menolak dan hanya mengiyakan keinginan keponakannya bertemu appanya.

"appaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak taeoh saat memasuki ruangan kerja ayahnya

Jongin menoleh pada anaknya saat melihat catatan medis seorang pasien dan menghampiri anaknya yang berlari untuk meminta dipeluk

"ya taeoh sudah besar. Jangan berteriak seperti itu dirumah sakit arraseo?"

"waeyo?" tanya Taeoh Memiringkan kepalanya saat bertanya

"Nanti pasien lain bisa terganggu"

"ah allaco appa" jawabnya mengerti

Jongin berjalan menuju sofa yang berada diruangannya dan duduk bersama anaknya

"lalu kau kemari dengan siapa? Dan masih menggunakan pakaian sekolah"

"teoh diantal baekhyun imo" ucap taeoh pada appanya

"lalu kemana imo sekarang" tanya jongin bingung karena anaknya tadi memasuki ruangannya sendiri

"tadi teoh diantal campe depan pintu. Dan imo pelgi dengan chanyeol samchon" jawabnya lancar

Jongin hanya mendengus mendengar cerita dari anaknya pasti baekhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk berpacaran dengan chanyeol.

"kajja" ajak jongin pada teoh

"eoddiga appa?"

"kita ketaman rumah sakit" ajaak jongin pada anaknya

"appa tidak cedang cibuk? Appa bekelja caja bial taeoh lihat appa bekelja" ucap anaknya.

Ternyata anaknya cukup tau kebiasaan jongin jika taroh datang kerumah sakit jongin hanya akan memintanya duduk manis di sofa sampai tetidur selagi ia sibuk bekerja

"aniya appa sedang tidak sibuk. Kajja"

Walau hanya ditaman rumah sakit jongin tau anaknya merindukan kebersamaan dengannya. Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai jongin berjanji akan mengajak anaknya berlibur setehnya kemanapun itu asal bisa membahagiakan anaknya

Disini luhan dan sehun berada disebuah ruangan cukup besar dan sangat mewah wajar saja mereka berada diruangam bangsal anak Vvip

Awalnya luhan sempat menolak untuk tidak membawa anaknya keruangan yang cukup mahal ini ia bingung harus membayar dari mana biaya kamar untuk anaknya

Tapi secara tiba tiba sehun mengatakan akaan membayar semua biayanya

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter luhan menjadi sedikit tenang dan tidak menangis lagi. Itupun karena sehun membantu menenangkannya

Luhan duduk dikursi dekat ranjang anaknya. Lengannya yang halus memegang Lembut tangaan anaknya yang tidak di pasangi selang infus.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak luhan seketika hatinya menghangat entahlah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Yang jelas setelah melihat sosok luhan sehun sangat merindukan wanitanya hingga ingin memeluknya erat tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Anak itu yang sedang terbaring lemah dan kedua mata yang tertutup sehun memperhatikannya ia terbilang cantik untuk ukuran anak seorang lelaki wajahnya sangat mengarah pada luhan apa lagi mata rusanya yang sama dengan ibunya tapi enath kenapa ia berfikir hidung dan bibirnya sangat mirip dengannya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya bagaimana mungkin mirip dengannya.

"gomawo sehunnah" ucap luhan Menolehkkan kepalanya sedikit pada sehun

"aku tidak tau jika kau tidak membantuku mungkin sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi pada ziyu" sambung luhan lirih

"ziyu?" tanya sehun ambigu

luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap sehun dengan pandangan rindu? Sehun membalas tatapan luhan dengan ekspresi datar

"ne namanya ziyu ia masih berumur 2 tahun"ucap luhan tiba tiba

"ah begitukah?" ucap sehun

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menoleh sebentar pada anaknya. Luhan berjalan mendekati sehun dan dengan gerakan refleks luhan menyentuh wajah sehun lembut

"mianhae" ucap luhan menarik kembali tangannya saat tersadar dari geraknnya yang membuat sehun cukup terkejut

Sehun memperhatikan luhan yang cukup gelisah ditempatnya sekarang

"bagaimana kabarmu sekarang sehun? Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu" tanya luhan mengalihkan pertanyaannya

"seperti yang kau lihat aku cukup baik" jawab sehun datar

Luhan hanya tersenyum pada sehun. Tanpa sehun ketahui luhan sedang berkaca kaca dan siap meledakkan tangisnya. Tapi semua itu ia tahan

Sehun cukup bingung dengan situasi seperti ini banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan pada luhan tapi entah kenapa semua pertanyaan itu tiba tiba hilang sampai sehun tidak tau harus berbicara apa sampai akhirnya sebuah deringan ponsel miliknya menyadarkannya

"yeobseo?" tanya sehun pada orang disebrang sana

" gweanchanna. Aku akan pulang sekarang" setelah mengucapkan itu sehun menutup telfonnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya

"aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap sehun pada luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum pada Sehun dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Sebenarnya luhan ingin mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi dan tetap tinggal tapi lagi lagi ia tidak bisa melakukannya

"pergilah hati hati dijalan. Dan terima kasih sehunna" ucap luhan lirih

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan melihat ziyu yang terbaring lemah perasaannya saangat tidak karuan melihat anak itu seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan juga cukup membuatnya sesak karena harus pergi meninggalkan anak itu

"jaga anakmu baik baik lu" sampai akhirnya sehun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan luhan berada.

Luhan kembali duduk dan menatap anaknya. Air mata yang ditahan sedari tadi terjatuh tanpa ada suara isakan sedikitpun luhaan membelai rambut anak lelakinya itu dan berbica lirih

"kau bertemu dengannya chaggiya. Kau senangkan?" ucap luhan pada anaknya yang masih tertidur

"hm? Kau senangkan bertemu dengan appa?" ucapnya lagi

"maafkan umma hiks maafkan umma karena tidak memberi tahu appa mu tentang keberadaanmu. Mianhae jongmal mianhae" isakan itu akhirnya pecah dan dengan lolosnya keluar dari mulut luhan.

TBC..

update!

selamat membaca dan review :)


End file.
